digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe's Battle
Tai's group come under attack by one of Piedmon's henchmen, while Mimi and Joe arrive at Primary Village, which is no longer the joyful place that it used to be. [[Video:ep50|thumb|225px|left|Episode recap for Joe's Battle.]] Synopsis Joe and Mimi, along with the friends they've collected, watch as Machinedramon's city dissolves. As they continue on, Mimi becomes tired, so Gekomon, Otamamon, and Frigimon look for food. As they're resting, Joe remembers that his brother, Jim, told him that he didn't have to become a doctor if he didn't want to. He resolves to become a stronger and better person, rather than one that always screws up. When the group continues on, they arrive at a colorless and broken Primary Village. Hearing a harmonica, the group rushes toward the sound, thinking that it is Matt. When they find the source, however, they realize that it's Elecmon, who has become depressed. They ask him to join their group and when he hears that Patamon and T.K. have been fighting as well, he agrees. Joe asks Elecmon where he got the harmonica and they are able to determine that Matt crossed the nearby lake with a swan boat. Joe decides to leave Mimi with the friends they have gathered in order to search for Matt, feeling that he must go alone to find where he fits in the group. Joe says that Matt was looking for the same thing and he wants to know if he found it. Gomamon says that if Joe feels strongly about this, then it must be the right thing to do. Meanwhile, after making a marker for the Numemon that died against Machinedramon, Tai's group continues up Spiral Mountain until Sora spots Piedmon's hideout. LadyDevimon offers to take care of the Digidestined for Piedmon and attacks. Koromon digivolves to Agumon, but is easily defeated. Patamon, Biyomon, and Tentomon all digivolve to Champion while Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon. The battle continues (with Andromon also aiding the Digidestined), but LadyDevimon seems to have advantage as she easily deflects all attacks made on her. Agumon urges Tai to let him Warp Digivolves, but Tai refuses, saying that he needs to stay in reserve. When Izzy uses the Digimon Analyzer on LadyDevimon, Tai begins to look at the big picture realizes the seriousness of the situation. He asks Sora and T.K. to find Matt, knowing that they need to plan ahead to avoid more innocent deaths and to defeat the strongest of the Dark Masters. Birdramon and Angemon leave the battle to help Sora and T.K. in their search, leaving Kabuterimon and Angewomon to fight LadyDevimon. Kabuterimon digivolves to MegaKabuterimon to help Angewomon, but the battle between her and LadyDevimon seems to have become personal. Angewomon defeats LadyDevimon, but their brief celebration is cut short when Piedmon arrives. Agumon Warp Digivolves to WarGreymon, but Tai knows that everyone is needed for this battle. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes Digimon references Real-world references *LadyDevimon shouts "I'm melting!", a second reference to the movie The Wizard of Oz after Myotismon in the episode Wizardmon's Gift. *When Mimi and Joe arrive at Primary Village, Joe says that it looks like a Twilight Zone episode. Miscellaneous trivia Category:Digimon Adventure episodes